msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Law
Law (full name Trafalgar Law) is a member of the moderators, and is the mod of the most districts, 3. He is known to everyone as Limit, but only a few people either close to him or knowing him from a long time ago know that his name is Law. Appearance Law is a tall man with black hair and a small beard. He is usually seen wearing a white collared shirt with a long black jacket that has a big white infinity sign on the back. Law has an infinity tatoo on the back on his neck. He is usually seen carrying around a sword. Personality Law is a calm, mellow person when usually seen. He usually doesn't show any anger at all. Most of the time he laughs during very serious moments much to the anger of anyone that's there, whether it's members or even other mods/admins. He looks like he doesn't have a care at all and just does everything in a cool manner. That is how he is on the outside. In the inside, he has a much more darker personality. He tends to laugh at other people's pain, and somewhat enjoys seeing others in pain. He often enjoys hurting others as well, thinking that fights are just fun activities to do, and loves to see how strong a person is, or as Law says it "What his limit of strength is". Law is usually seen alone, not liking to be inside large talkative groups and hates loud crowded areas. He used to be a lot more cheerful in the past, but over time his personality has changed dramatically. History Law came to Sukyaku city a while ago. He would join in on debates in the OP district and even lived there. Law never really saw any need to go anywhere else, until the boredom got to him. He wandered off into the Amusement park, and actually enjoyed it there and decided to stay there. Law was a frequent costumer at the CT Bar. Law was actually a member of the Sukyaku mafia, and stayed loyal to them for a long time. When he became a moderator he stopped visiting the CT Bar frequently. It has never been said that he left the Sukyaku mafia, but most people just assume that he did since he is a mod. Only the higer-ups in the mafia and Law himself know if he really left or not. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Law has trained hard and has created and mastered his own type of Logic abilities. He has also picked up a few troll abilities from dealing with trolls and somewhat being one in the past. Law has also created his own fighting style that he uses in serious fights and also on rare occasions uses his sword. Logic power: Air and wind manipulation: 'The ability to manipulate air and wind and use it to fight. *'Speed Limit Infinity: 'By reducing the air resistance and creating an unbelievable amount of wind from behind him, Law is able to propel himself and move at unbelievable speeds. Law has also integrated his fighting style with this technique, to do high-speed attacks. These attacks use the momentum of the speed and his strength to attack with great power. *'Wind power manipulation: 'Law creates high speed, strong winds to use to fight. Some of these are: **'Infinity Tornado: 'Using his wind manipulation, Law creates a tornado around him, sending anyone standing around him flying. This technique is usually used to clear up huge mobs that surround him, and dealing with a huge number of weaklings. **'Infinity Slash: Using his wind manipulation and his sword Law swings his sword to create a huge strong wind slice going at high-speeds at the opponent, being able to cut through many things. **'Infinity Tornado Slash: '''This move is the same as the infinity slash, but the only difference is that Law sends an unbelievable amount of slashes at the opponent almost resembling a tornado coming from his blade. **'Flight: 'By manipulating the wind, Law is able to levitate himself in the air and propel himself to be able to move in the air. This gives him the sky advantage in a fight, and may also be used for getting out of tough situations if needed. **'Speed Limiter: 'Using both strong winds and increasing air resistance Law is able to limit the speed of someone. This slows them down. *'Air power Manipulation: 'The ability to manipulate the air by either condensing and pressurizing it or even forcing in or taking away air. **'Limitless Air Bomb: 'Law takes in a lot of air into his palms and condenses it into a small ball. With that ball he is able to throw it at opponents and make an explosion. The more air he uses the bigger the explosion. **'Limitless Air Gun: 'By condensing and pressurizing air into even smaller balls, Law is able to send them flying at high speeds at someone. This will feel like a bullet shot, but the huge difference is that it also explodes on contact. **'Limitless Air Punch: 'By condensing the air into a ball around his hands, Law can increase the strength of his punch and make each of his punches explode on contact. This explosion only happens to the opponent, and it doesn't hurt Law at all. **'Limitless Infinity Bomb: 'This is one of Law's strongest techniques. Law flys into the air and collects as much air as he can to form a huge air condensed ball. This ball takes a lot of time to make since it requires the collection of a lot of air, but when it is finished, Law can throw it down and destroy a massive area with it. It is unknown the full capabilities of the bomb, and how big of a distance can it really destroy. **'Limitless Air: 'By forcing air through the opponents nose or mouth, Law can give his opponents a bit too much air causing their lungs to be damaged and ultimately dying. **'Limitless Air Suction: 'Law can create a barrier around his opponent and suck the air right out of them. This is usually used to just knock them out, but long uses of it could be deadly to the opponent. '''Swordsmanship Mastery: '''Law has trained for quite some time and is a master of sword fighting. He has mastered it to such an extent that he is able to weild it with much ease and is able to do deadly combinations and integrate his logic powers into his blade. He is also able to harness the true deadly power of his blade. *'Demon Blade Asura: '''This is an unbelivablly powerful weapon. It is a gift from the admins, given to him when he was first modded. Still not done yet~ Trivia Law seems to have an obsession to "limits", and is often seen trying to find out what the limits of something is. Quotes **'Your limits of strength aren't high enough to defeat me" ** "I wonder what the limits of that person's powers are" ** "Come and try to fight me. Use all your strength that you can and pull out as many tricks as you can pull but by the end of the day, your power limit will not be high enough to defeat me. All that training you did seems like wasted effort now right? That is called reality." Category:Male Category:Moderators